Adelina Schneider
Adelina Schneider (アデリーナ シュナイダー, Aderīna Shunaidā) is one of the main Cures in Happiness World Pretty Cure. She is a shy girl who likes reading. Adelina's alter ego is Cure Smile (キュア スマイル, Kyua Sumairu). Personality Adelina is a very shy, quiet fourteen year old girl who loves reading. She is often seen hanging around the library with the other book lovers and discussing awesome stories or books that could be improved. She is very smart, besides being shy and quiet and tops every class with ease. She helps Etsuko Mia and Lucy Jacobs with homework and with studying for exams but usually leaves them to do it theirselves. She does have a temper and it can be very scary. She dreams of becoming an author when she is an adult and writes ideas for stories at the library. Appearance History Relationships Etsuko Mia - Mia is Adelina's Pretty Cure teamate as well as her leader. Adelina first met Mia when she transferred to Hohoemi Academy two years prior of the story but never spoke to her. Adelina first spoke to Mia when Lucy and Mia asked her to become a Pretty Cure with them which she said she would without realising what she was getting into. Lucy Jacobs - Lucy is Adelina's Pretty Cure teammate. She is often teased by Lucy about how she always has her head in a book and usually ignores the jokes Lucy makes. She first spoke to Lucy when she and Mia asked Adelina to become a Pretty Cure with them. Merry - Merry is Adelina's Pretty Cure mentor, as well as being Lucy and Mia's as well. Adelina gets along well with her and enjoys chatting about books and movies. Joyful - Adelina first meets Joyful when Mia bring him to the park in pain. Adelina treats him back to health and creates a mother and son bond with him. She likes to spoil him with sweets. Otto Schneider - Cure Smile "Beautiful Laugh! Cure Smile!" "美しい笑い！キュアスマイル！" "Utsukushī Warai! Kyua Sumairu!" Cure Smile (キュア スマイル, Kyua Sumairu) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Adelina Schneider. She is the Cure of Laughs and her theme colour is blue. As Cure Smile, she represents Germany as her country. In Episode 23, Smile is able to teleport and run faster than usual with the help of her golden brooch that is attached to her bow. Her basic attack is Smileful Splash. In Episode 16, Cure Smile receives her Happiness Baton and uses the attack called Freezing Star Blizzard. Along with Etsuko Mia and Lucy Jacobs, Smile is able to use the attack Golden World Triple Spiral from Episode 35 and onwards. Songs Adelina's voice actor, Yūko Minaguchi, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Minako Kotobuki, who voice Etsuko Mia, and Yūko Gibu, who voices Lucy Jacobs. * Graceful Girl * Step by Step Etymolgy Adelina (アデリーナ) - means "sweet" and "of the nobility" in German. Schneider (シュナイダー) - Schneider means "tailor" in German. Trivia *Adelina is the third Pretty Cure to like reading. The first two are Akimoto Komachi and Hoshizora Miyuki. **Adelina is also the third Pretty Cure to dream of being an author. The first two were Akimoto Komachi and Hoshizora Miyuki. *Adelina's voice actor, Yūko Minaguchi, shares the same given name as Yūko Gibu, who is Lucy Jacobs voice actor. *Adelina shares the same voice actor as Dark Mint from Dark Pretty Cure 5. *Adelina is the first Pretty Cure to come from Germany and to speak German. Category:Happiness World Pretty Cure Category:Happiness World Pretty Cure Characters Category:Characters Category:Blue Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Cures Category:Female Category:Cure Happiness Category:Cure Happiness's Characters